


Ten Alternate Universes: Seventh Doctor and Ace

by DaibhidC



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Mirror Universe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: The challenge: "Give me a character/pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it."The universes: Wild West, Cyberpunk, Shapeshifters, Fantasy/Fairy Tale, ...In SPACE!!, Apocalypse, Schoolfic, Emergency Services, Mirror Universe, SteampunkThe chartacters: Seventh and Ace





	Ten Alternate Universes: Seventh Doctor and Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



**Wild West**  
  
The town of Maiden’s Point had never seen a poker game as intense as the one between “Wolf” Sorin and “Doc” Gallifrey. Doc had proposed a new version that had come out of Texas, where some cards were dealt face up and could be used by either player. He thought Wolf wouldn’t be familiar with it, but Boss Judson’s henchman reckoned the stranger was in for a surprise.  
  
There was an ace visible on the table. The question was, who was going to use it?  
  
  
**Cyberpunk**  
  
“This isn’t going according to plan, Ace,” the Doctor fretted as he jacked out of the deck, “At the moment I’ve trapped the TIMEWYRM virus on here, but it’s only a temporary measure. It won’t be long before it finds a way back out into puterspace. And the anti-virus program I’ve devised has failed! We need to think of something quickly!”  
  
In Ace’s experience there were very few viruses that, once trapped on a single puterspace deck, were resistant to the machine itself getting blown up. The Doctor said this was hardly an elegant solution, but Ace reckoned he was just annoyed because it had been his deck.  
  
  
**Shapeshifters**  
  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor, and this is my … um … pet cheetah, possibly?”  
  
Ace growled slightly at the word “pet”.  
  
  
**Fantasy/Fairy Tale**  
  
Dorothy knew the popular song that said a wizard’s staff had a knob on the end. She’d also heard that the shape of the knob often reflected some aspect of the wizard’s personality.  
  
But when an irritatingly mysterious wizard had a staff topped with an actual question mark, she couldn’t help feeling the symbolism was a bit bleedin’ obvious.  
  
  
**. . .  IN SPACE!!**  
  
“It’s supposed to be a finite improbability generator, but it’s not working,” Ford Prefect explained, “And I was really hoping to have it ready for tonight’s party.”  
  
The Doctor took a look at it. “Just as I thought. The Brownian motion producer has lost most of its kinetic energy. I should be able to revitalise the atoms fairly simply…”  
  
* * *  
  
“You see, Ace,” he said as they headed back for the TARDIS, “Just as I told you, somewhere there’s danger, somewhere there’s injustice…”  
  
“…And somewhere else the tea’s getting cold,” Ace completed. She grinned, “Mind you, I added a couple of surprises to that machine myself while you weren’t looking. If Carboy tries using it the way he suggested, he’s in for one hell of a shock…”  
  
  
**Apocalypse**  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, Ace. I was very clear to them that pressing that button would be a bad idea.”  
  
  
**Schoolfic**  
  
Ace was surprised to see Sylv Doctor in the detention room. “It’s that new teacher, Miss A,” he explained, “She marked down my essay on the nature of reality for being depressing, and when I protested she gave me a week’s detention.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s the reason I’m here too. _Three_ weeks’ detention, just because I wasn’t smiling when she read out the register.”  
  
Sylv cocked an eyebrow, “Three weeks? _Just_ for that, Ace?”  
  
“Well, I _might_ have called her Dolores Umbridge. Repeatedly.”  
  
  
**Emergency Services**  
  
John Smith had been a fireman for a long time, and one of his favourite parts of the job was community outreach, using jokes and little magic tricks to make fire safety interesting to an auditorium of bored kids.  
  
He’d never had a teenager come up to him afterwards and say “But if you _did_ want something to blow up, how would you go about it?” before.  
  
  
**Mirror Universe**  
  
As Queen Morgana attempted to complete the spell that would liberate the Republic of Great Britain from the evil forces that controlled it, just as she’d freed her own world from the tyranny of her brother Artrus, she heard an explosion. She just had time to wonder if that would affect the spell when the ceiling caved in on her.  
  
“Well done, Deuce,” the Leader said approvingly. It was a shame his newest henchperson was so reluctant to use explosives when she was so good at it. “Now let’s get out of here before the RSF show up and I have to explain things. For the moment, I’m still a wanted man.”  
  
“You’re the boss,” Deuce replied, earning another scowl from the Leader for not using his correct title.  
  
  
**Steampunk**  
  
The fellows of the Gallifrey Club were used to Professor Smith’s eccentricities, but the fact his latest charge was a known dynamiteuse raised their eyebrows even further than usual. Smith had explained that it would surely be a good idea to channel her talents into more productive endeavours.  
  
The other fellows were unconvinced that Smith’s definition of “productive endeavours” was entirely consistent with theirs, or indeed inconsistent with Miss McShane’s. “I can hear the sound of the Empire toppling,” one of them muttered gloomily.


End file.
